Will You?
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Kakuzu wants to propose to Hidan but he thinks Hidan isn't ready for that step of commitment.


Today is the day. Today, Kakuzu will propose to Hidan. They have been dating for four years now and he's more than ready to marry him and he hopes Hidan is ready too.

Actually, that's the problem. Kakuzu thinks Hidan isn't ready for that step of commitment. When they got together, Hidan was getting over a breakup from a very abusive man. He hit Hidan constantly and threatened to kill him. Kakuzu is grateful that he was able to get Hidan out of that situation.

After the man went to jail, Kakuzu made sure Hidan was out of harm's way. It took a year for their friendship to build and slowly form into something more. Hidan surprisingly made the move. Later on, they became a couple. They had their ups and downs but that didn't make them lose their feelings. Their love runs too deep for them to separate from one lousy argument.

Kakuzu paced around their bedroom panicking and thinking of how he will prepare himself for rejection. Although, the last thing he wants is rejection but he can't and won't force marriage on Hidan if he's not ready.

Through all the panicking and doubt, he hardly heard their front door open. Kakuzu felt his nervousness build because he didn't think Hidan would come home early from work.

"Hey Kuzu, I'm home!"

"Okay! I'll be right down."

Kakuzu took a deep breath and grabbed the small black box that was sitting on the bed. He hid it in his back pocket and made his way to the living room to greet his boyfriend.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kakuzu is greeted with soft and smooth lips against his own. Kakuzu Glady kissed him back while wrapping his arms around Hidan's waist. The kiss seemed like it lasted for hours but it only lasted a few minutes then they pulled away.

"What took you so long?"

"It was only like ten seconds Hidan. Jeez you're so impatient."

Hidan chuckled and kissed Kakuzu's cheek before walking into the kitchen, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Actually, I wanted to cook tonight if you don't mind."

Hidan looked at Kakuzu with a surprised look on his face, "I don't mind at all. Are you sure?"

Kakuzu snickered at Hidan's look on his face, "Yes I'm sure. Tonight is a special and I have a surprise for you."

Hidan changed his surprised look to a curious one, "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Kakuzu says as he walks into the kitchen to begin dinner, "Just sit back and relax."

Hidan chuckled and he sat down on the couch. He turns on the TV to pass up time. An hour later, Kakuzu finished cooking, made the plates, and sat then on the table. Kakuzu can see the hungry look on his boyfriend's face and laughed. He was such a child. Kakuzu felt lucky that he has Hidan in his life.

The past four years have been a roller coaster for the both of them. Just standing here and making food for his boyfriend and hopefully fiancee by the end of the night, it all felt unreal.

The couple sat next to each other at the dinner table, enjoying their meal and talking about their day. Hidan works at a tattoo parlor and he loves it but complains about the idiots that come in just to pull a prank on their drunk friend. He felt bad and would never do that to any of his friends. Kakuzu is an artist and usually works at home so his days aren't that eventful until he gets paid.

They finished their food and Kakuzu too their plates to the sink. He sat them down and turned his eyes to Hidan that got up to stretch his back. While he was distracted, Kakuzu slipped his arms around him and kissed him on his neck.

Hidan hummed as he melted in his Kakuzu's arms. Moments like these is what makes their relationship worth while. The physical contact. Just having someone to hold at the end of the day is magical. Kakuzu took his lips off of Hidan's neck to spin him around so they are facing each other.

"So what is this surprise you spoke of earlier? I know the dinner wasn't the end of it."

To Hidan's dismay, Kakuzu pulled away and reached behind his back pocket. Hidan was confused as to why he reached for his pocket but before he could ask, Hidan gasped as he saw what was in Kakuzu's hand.

"Hidan, these past four years together have been magical. I never thought in all my years of living, I would meet someone that would change my life so drastically but make me love every second of it. I love being with you so much that I don't remember life without you. I love you so much Hidan. Will you marry me?"

With that said, Kakuzu opens up the black box and reveals a gold ring encrusted with diamonds and inside the ring it read I love you, Hidan' inscribed. Hidan felt tears falling down his face.

"YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU KUZU!"

Kakuzu wanted to faint. He didn't think Hidan would say yes. Deep down, he was ready for rejection and even heartbreak. Kakuzu quickly too out the ring and grabbed Hidan's left hand to slip the ring on his ring finger. Once on, Kakuzu stood up and lifted Hidan off the floor. He made sure that Hidan was secured in his arms. They were both crying and laughing.

Kakuzu let Hidan down and looked at his fiancee with such love and admiration. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed with such passion that it felt unreal.

That night was magical for both of them. A year later, they got married and had all their friends and family there to celebrate with them. Kakuzu couldn't stop staring at Hidan all night because all of it was a dream.

Kakuzu has no regrets. Having Hidan in his life is the best thing that happened to him. Without Hidan, he doesn't know how he would function. Hidan is his missing half.

And he doesn't intend on letting him go.


End file.
